gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chord Overstreet
Chord Overstreet, born February 17, 1989,Chord Overstreet Biography is a actor and singer. He is best known for his portrayal of Sam Evans on Glee Personal Life Overstreet was born to Julie Miller and Paul OverstreetStar-News April 16, 1996 in Nashville, Tennessee and raised on their farm just outside of Nashville.Chord Overstreet All Access He has two older siblings, Nash and Summer, and three younger, Harmony, Skye and Charity. Nash plays guitar in the band "Hot Chelle Rae,"Hot Chelle Rae reaches for pop stardom which Overstreet was seen in one of their music videos "Tonight, Tonight." He said in an interview with Vanity Fair about how he got his name: "I got the name from my mom and dad. I come from a big family—I have four sisters and one brother—and I was the third one born. And there are three notes in a chord, so, that’s how I got that name. My dad’s in the music business so he gave me a musical name."Will Chord Overstreet Go Full Brokeback on Glee? Career Overstreet made his debut in the web series, Private, television debut on iCarly, and his film debut in The Hole ''in 2009.'Glee''s Chord Overstreet Sings His Way Into Our Hearts As This Week's Hump Day Hottie He was in the unaired pilot of ''No Ordinary Family and landed the role of Sam on Glee in 2010.['Glee': Chord Overstreet talks about his big mouth, name and singing in the shower" After a brief departure from Glee, ''Overstreet appeared in an episode of ''The Middle.Exclusive: Chord Overstreet on Leaving Glee and What's Next (Music and The Middle!) He returned to Glee ''as a recurring character in the third seasonUPDATED Glee Exclusive: Chord Overstreet to Return in December!, after his contract option to become a series regular wasn’t picked upGlee Exclusive: Darren Criss and Harry Shum Jr. In, Chord Overstreet Out! and he declined the ten-episode deal with a possibility to become a series regular at mid-season.Glee Boss: Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith and Lea Michele Are Staying, But Sam Won't Be Back He declined in order to focus on his music career. Overstreet was made a series regular in the fourth season.[ It’s Official: Chord Overstreet Now a Glee Series Regular He made his animated debut on ''Regular Show as Dusty B. in the episode, "The Thanksgiving Special." The episode aired on November 25, 2013. Chord Overstreet sings the meaning of Thanksgiving on Cartoon Network's 'Regular Show' -- EXCLUSIVE VIDEO Filmography Trivia *He has three dogs named Harley, Apollo and Banjo. *He likes to read and play video games. *He's mastered playing harmonica using his nose. *He is of mixed German/English/Irish and Native American descent. *He does James Earl Jones, George Bush, Michael Jackson and Stewie Griffin''' (Family Guy) 'impressions. *He grew up in a farm and fed goats and his background keeps him humble. *He took care of baby goats when he was thirteen-fourteen years old, and helped deliver five goat babies on his own. *He is a big fan of Elton John. *He loves to watch sports on Sunday. *He wants to eat sweet food all the time. *Broke up with actress Emma Roberts. *He likes to mow grass, and does so just for fun. *He loves Adele. *When you plug into his splitter you'll find endless Disney songs including those from Tarzan, The Little Mermaid and Mary Poppins. *He was rated ninty-ninth on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010 list.TV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010 *He is named Chord because he was the third born, and there are three notes in a chord. *Some of his siblings also have musical names; such as his sister Harmony. * Makes a cameo in ''Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. *He's the DJ in Tonight Tonight By Hot Chelle Rae. *His brother Nash is the lead guitarist of the band Hot Chelle Rae. *On October 18, 2011, Chord Overstreet was trending on Twitter as it was announced that he would return to Glee. *After he initially left Glee, he appeared on a show on ABC called "The Middle" as teacher named Mr. Wilkerson. *He has a passion for river dancing. *He has one brother and four sisters. *Was taught how to do body rolls by Dianna Agron. *Was voted sixty-ninth Sexiest Man on Glamour Magazine 2011. *Number twenty-four on BuddyTV's Sexiest Men of 2012. *Was voted one of the sexiest men alive in People magazine's sexiest men alive 2010 issue. *Worked with Kellan Lutz and Ashley Greene in A Warriors Heart. *Is a baritone. *Returned to Season Four of Glee as a regular. *It took him two years to become a series regular. *Has a bromance with Mark Salling. *His closest guy friends on glee are Mark , Harry and Darren. *Was considered the funniest cast member by most of the cast. *Was considered the kookiest person among the cast by Heather Morris. *Vanessa Lengies thinks he's flirty. *He was on iCarly along with one of his best friends Kevin Fonteyne. *Chord is good friends with Ashley Benson. *Chord is also good friends with Taylor Lautner. *Demi Lovato said she has never watched Glee but said she will start just for Chord. *Demi and Chord have been friends even before Chord got famous. *Chord was on the cover of Runway Magazine. *He knows Demi Moore. *Two of Chord's icons are Brad Pitt and Christian Bale. *He said that in real life he is the typical guy that in Glee Club everyone probably hates. *He is growing out his hair for "Locks of Love" in 2013.is sam gonna have a haircut soon?” He may indeed. He's growing it out for "locks of love." *He wasn't self concious about his mouth/lips until he started working on Glee. *There are ten things he doesn't get about women. External links *Chord Overstreet Twitter *Chord Overstreet Network *Chord Overstreet.info *Keep Chord Overstreet as Regular on Glee *Chord Overstreet Instagram Gallery 0ffSI.jpg 0k7W7.jpg 17459277rachelk7201172011121236pm.jpg 17459297rachelk7201172011121201pm.jpg 1fCHW.jpg 210a9u8.jpg 2mr722f.jpg 4999389327 461f6cfe03 z.jpg 4BVfS.jpg Tumblr_mbiakf1UZT1qgz4dfo4_250.png 5x9vT.jpg BKLYx.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-27.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-40.jpg Beach bowl.jpg Beach bowl2.jpg Beach bowl2344.jpg Blanket.jpg Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+y9M2Lq7rVqbl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord.jpg Chord Overstreet - iCarly.png Chord and Lea.jpg Chord and mr shoe.jpg Chord overstreet19.jpg Chord overstreet (2).jpg Chordocom 006 1.jpg Chordocom 006 4.jpg Chordocom 006 6.jpg Cw7jn.jpg DWNiO.jpg Da9vk.jpg HUvHm.jpg IMC3v.jpg IquRd.jpg Lfp4l.jpg LyP5i.jpg MEANTTOBE.gif MfnBW.jpg Normal chordocom gleecharice 043.jpg O3BYk.jpg Pictures12.jpg Pictures21.jpg Pictures37.jpg Pictures38.jpg Pictures41.jpg Pictures70.jpg Glee-prom-07.jpg Glee-prom-06.jpg Tumblr li25ijW9pt1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ifv7Z101qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0im9pvXN1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0iwxon9Z1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i5z4Vsc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ih87bew1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i8fqL7I1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li06xgML7i1qdx234o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0j59htQB1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0is9ll321qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ivilrqc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ijf8HuW1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ioqPATL1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i79UdjE1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ibsocGz1qgf725o1 400.jpg Chord teaching di how to use a camera.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+2rY4qsNnGGQl.jpg tumblr_llmjfnTNsv1qhuxxdo1_400.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+yDKWAESQpXOl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+jpWrqkbEO2Xl.jpg tumblr_lmhuqenzB71qdu86bo1_500.png Tumblr lmhn50x3nb1qdgqfoo1 500.png Chord+Overstreet+Short+Hairstyles+Short+Straight+Ynhxpu2OfGPl.jpg 4.164732.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+fJUJeupJYYMl.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+M4EuJ0Y32Sil.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+V-OYfYMsRp5l.jpg 026ob.jpg 180830 10150101766622044 55482772043 6225871 8220368 n.jpg Chord7.jpg GleeBTS.Chord 509.jpg tumblr lidgszr2H31qzyzyno1 500.jpg 397423_110107792443179_100003318771665_51433_2105564313_n.jpg chord-overstreet-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 chord-overstreet-sag2012-2.jpg tumblr_lz557xio2U1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Overgron.jpg Chord.jpeg Tumblr m0h8eg8hBW1r3hmkto2 500.jpg Tumblr m0h8eg8hBW1r3hmkto1 500.jpg Tumblr m0p73bpWtb1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg tumblr_m1zgxuHqYf1qjn70lo1_500.jpg Chordphoto.jpg tumblr_m2dz99hAe41qashl1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2dz99hAe41qashl1o2_500.jpg 180px-789.jpg 180px-Tumblr la8kraZDOv1qafewko1 500.png Sam Proposes to Quinn.jpg Chord-Overstreet1.jpg|sam evans|link=sally Billionairesam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Picture 3.png Samandquinn.jpg Samrefuses.jpg Samshower.jpg Samsmiles.jpg Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.31.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.35.31 PM.png Untitled.jpg Vlcsnap-715929.png 30bl160jpg.gif Tumblr la7njk1VlP1qafewko1 250.gif Tumblr laa3elILn11qd8trlo1 500.gif Tumblrla8dsuln6v1qcrqi8.gif Chord-Overstreet-photoshoot-glee-16714918-467-700.jpg images (9).jpg images (12E).jpg images (13E).jpg images (1X7).jpg images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (2S4).jpg images (2S5).jpg images (27).jpg ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.jpg Collages.jpg|i promise Pictures1.jpg Quam12.jpg Quinn and Sam.PNG|Quinn and Sam Marry You Glee2x06–04.jpg 123243534657.jpg Tumblr lgowvrtSFM1qz6g3wo1 400.gif A-chord overstreet.jpg Cccccccccccc.png SAM THRUSTING.gif Tumblr lhia58maNz1qhoa6co1 1280.png Aram.jpg Mike3.jpg Mike1.jpg Mike hellno.jpg Mike troutymouth.jpg Mike4.jpg Sam&Mini.jpg Tumblr lj5movvQn01qi6m2fo1 250.gif Sam Evans photoshoot.jpg Prom Night-9.jpg Prom Night-6.jpg GD_AAF_COVER-260x260.jpg chord-overstreet-2011-teen-choice-awards.jpg Sam in gold shorts.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg Evans-03.jpg Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL 0669.jpg Glee Brittany and Sam Kiss in Blame it On The Alcohol.jpg Quinnandsam456.png SAM UNDERWEAR.png Samchel25.png Samevans-glee-audition.png Samtana.png Trouty mouth 88.png Tumblr lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1 500.gif Hevans.png Hevans - Duets.gif 1-B.jpg 11.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg SamRSC2.png SamRSC.png SamHOTS2.png SamHOTS.png SamMITM.png BlaineSamC.png SamEMC.png chord dom.jpg tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o1_250.png tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o2_250.png tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o3_250.png b9aeb9b69b2b11e1a9f71231382044a1_7.jpg Chord-overstreet-picture.jpg Chord-overstreet.jpg Happy-23rd-birthday-Chord-Overstreet-01.jpg ChordOverstreetAllInWhite.jpg gleeprom08ChordOverstreet.jpg ChordandHarrystopviolence.jpg Tumblr m42ajpAU6h1qgf129o1 500.png Tumblr m42ad186uZ1qgf129o1 500.png tumblr_m42a9xwahN1qgf129o1_500.png 57e7961e9e9e11e1a9f71231382044a1_7.jpg ChordOverstreetBMI.jpg 00046464.jpg 010~132.jpg 011~111.jpg 012~111.jpg 013~101.jpg 014~82.jpg 015~78.jpg 019~66.jpg 022~52.jpg 023~49.jpg Chord MMVA's 1.jpg Chord MMVA's 2.jpg Chord MMVA's 3.jpg Chord MMVA's 4.jpeg Chord MMVA's 5.jpg Chord MMVA's 6.jpg ChordOverstreetRedcarpet.jpg Chordwithpuppy.jpg ChordDarrenStarringrico.jpg HarryChord.png Kevin Mchale and Chord Overstreet.jpg ImagesCARX9NPO.jpg Chord-overstreet-daman-12042010-lead-1-.jpg ChordBeach.jpg ChordOverstreetRedlight.jpg ChordashBenzo.jpg ChordOverstreetTwitteravatar.jpg Instagr.amchorddarrenpingpong.jpg Tumblr m92qzhMxg81qzzzloo1 500.jpg SamSeason4.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.27 PM.png ChordOverstreet.gif ChordOverstreet2.gif ChordOverstreet3.gif ChordOverstreet4.gif ChordOverstreet5.png chord44.gif chord33.gif chord22.gif chord11.gif tumblr_mavxpvNoy11rhongeo3_250.jpg tumblr_mavxpvNoy11rhongeo2_250.jpg tumblr_mavxpvNoy11rhongeo1_250.jpg tumblr_mavx0fDBag1qfphyto4_250.gif tumblr_mavx0fDBag1qfphyto1_250.gif tumblr_mavst9pdmE1r87l9mo1_500.gif tumblr_mavs0sYoNN1rxyf78o4_250.gif tumblr_mavs0sYoNN1rxyf78o2_250.gif tumblr_mavs0sYoNN1rxyf78o1_250.gif tumblr_mavs0q8q7r1rc8a07o1_500.gif tumblr_mavrqtCRbt1r87l9mo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mavqam5KTn1rccdjno4_250.png tumblr_mavqam5KTn1rccdjno3_250.png tumblr_mavqam5KTn1rccdjno2_250.png tumblr_mavqam5KTn1rccdjno1_250.png tumblr_mavooxKUOz1rz32uto2_250.png tumblr_mar7sv8Cys1qfhg93o1_r1_500.png AHS 01.jpg chord 150.png chord 151.png ChordOverstreet12.png tumblr_mbiakf1UZT1qgz4dfo2_r1_250.png tumblr_mbiakf1UZT1qgz4dfo3_250.png 150px-5483627.png A6F Ui4CIAAEEEU.jpg Sam's assests.jpg ChordSpam5.png ChordSpam4.png ChordSpam3.png ChordSpam2.png ChordSpam.png COAB.jpg COAndAshley.jpg CO4.jpg CO3.jpg CO2.jpg CO1.jpg ChordOverStreet1.jpg Tumblr me49z09r7o1qh6prxo1 1280.png Tumblr mcb1k29nIp1rojy6eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mafm72u3Hg1qcnwa9o2 r1 250.gif Dynamicduets bts05.jpg Dynamicduets bts06.jpg tumblr_mhnektJcrP1qkgrq7o1_500.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 19.38.44.png.jpg PaleyFest2013 - 40.jpg PaleyFest13 - 300.jpg PaleyFest13 - 27.png PaleyFest13 - 38.jpg Chord Davis Factor.jpg Chord Wallpaper 5.jpg Chord6 (1).jpg Chord7 (1).png Chord Overstreet1.jpg Jennachord playfest samtina.jpg Hahahtheylookawesome samtina.jpg Chordandjenna samtina.jpg Chordandjenna 2 samtina.jpg Chord playfes.jpg Jennachord playfest samtina.jpg Chordandjenna samtina.jpg Chordandjenna 2 samtina.jpg Chord Wallpaper 5.jpg Chord6 (1).jpg Chord7 (1).png Chord Overstreet1.jpg Chord Davis Factor.jpg ChordOverstreet.jpg Chord-at-Glee-S4-premiere-party-chord-overstreet-32189960-765-1024.jpg Chordoverstreet.png Chord overstreet 2.jpg 249px-Chord7.jpg DARREN AND CHORD.jpg Chord Ovestreet Child like Wonder.gif Kevin Mchale and Chord Overstreet.jpg ChordSpam5.png ChordSpam4.png ChordSpam3.png ChordSpam2.png ChordOverStreet1.jpg Harry Chord.jpg KevinChord.gif Harry-shum-jr-chord-overstreet-9th-teen-vogue-05P66J.jpg Harry-Shum-Jr-and-Chord-Overstreet-at-TAO-LV.jpg Chord Overstreet With Harry Shum Jr.jpg Harry+Shum+Jr+Chord+Overstreet+15th+Annual+pb8FfxDUp3Nl.jpg Sarley.png tumblr_m9svwuSpA31qkog67o1_400.png Chord 231.jpg Chord 232.jpg ChordBMI.jpg ChordBMI2.jpg ChordBMI1.jpg ChordBMI3.jpg ChordMaxim.jpg ChordMaxim1.jpg ChordDonkeyKong.jpg ChordDonkeyKong1.jpg ChordDonkeyKong2.jpg Chord-overstreet-victorias-secret-mlb-04.jpg Sunday overstreet.jpg OMGCHORDISSOCUTE.jpg GleeCastS5BTS ChordOverstreet Twitter.png ChordOverstreet_HomeRunForCory.png Cj3.jpg Cj10.jpg Cj11.jpg Cj5.jpg Cj8.jpg Cj7.jpg Cj6.jpg Cj12.jpg Cj4.jpg con_session20_007.jpg Tumblr mranadqCS01qiicbko1 500 (1).jpg Cutyourdamnhair seriously chord.jpg Lolol jennaandchord.gif Sogoodlooking chordandjenna.jpg normal_CO_002~17.jpg normal_CO_001~20.jpg Tumblr mrfzj1nEY31r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mrfzj1nEY31r4ezfzo2 500.jpg chord.JPG|Stank face! Siblings.jpg Chord's sister.png Chord!.jpg Chord12345.jpg S5 hair.jpg Selfie.jpg Blam guitars.jpg BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg Blaaaaam.png 74e078480f3711e3895222000aaa0568 7.jpg 862ca9660b4311e3b4ef22000a1fbd4d_7.jpg tumblr_msrsyoG3xe1sytt23o1_500.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko9 r2 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko8 r2 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko6 r4 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko3 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko2 250.jpg Tumblr msqybaIML21qm2wiko1 250.jpg BUR1FuqCEAAUSGX.jpg B898e106219811e3918b22000aeb45fa 7.jpg BVOdoE6CMAAhN0w.jpeg longchordoverstreet.png tumblr_mtwmi3qv4H1s0w8f6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtwkk70RDf1sj2ofmo3_500.jpg 1383121_627420850637997_1943173561_n.jpg Tumblr mudeh1M8kD1rwgozyo1 r1 500.png|@kalanafalana @chordoverstreet working it out! … with our fearless steadicam op Andrew Mitchell 3440 726977143998684 685541757 n.jpg|Chord Overstreet with Joe Jonas at the Wallis Annenberg Center For The Performing Arts Inaugural Gala. Chord WIH.jpg Kat and Chord.jpg Chord and Brad.jpg Chord Overstreet Oct.13.jpg Tumblr mvbbzw71b61qc4l9oo1 500.jpg Fb0aa3923ebe11e39d3b22000ab48194 7.jpg halloween.jpg Halloween2.jpg Halloween3.jpg Tumblr mveg2uUn5u1qh82nmo1 500.jpg 5949557241b011e3903222000aeb3edf 8.jpg 866902dc428711e3999e22000a1f8afc 8.jpg Tumblr mvo6eyRsP61r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Chord as a baby.jpg Chord Twitter Oct. 25, 2013 profile pic..jpg Tumblr_mvv8z7y2t91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvva4r9XG11r07vo0o1_500.png|Roar tumblr_mvwr5lrCP81qahp7uo1_r1_500.jpg|Applause tumblr_mvwkv1ZbPM1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Chord and Lily.jpg Chord (5).jpg Throwback!!!.jpg JandC. PJ themed parties .jpg tumblr_mw4krxZHAA1sd5847o1_250.png tumblr_mw4krxZHAA1sd5847o2_250.png tumblr_mw4krxZHAA1sd5847o3_250.png tumblr_mw4krxZHAA1sd5847o4_250.png tumblr_mw4l2nm5Kt1s8xcono1_250.png tumblr_mw4l2nm5Kt1s8xcono3_250.png tumblr_mw8p4xpjqd1qexubto1_1280.jpg Chord throwback.jpg CTwitterpic..jpg tumblr_mwc5uhSQ5l1qcyv1eo1_500.png 1470023 181856358684017 1948772736 n.jpg Lea and Chord musicvideo.jpg CO HG:CF (1).jpg CO HG:CF (2).jpg Chord 90s..jpg Chord and his dad.jpg Chord cowboy theme.jpg Harry and Chord tbt.jpg Chord and his pet squirrel.jpg Chord Dec. Profile pic..jpeg tumblr_mxb8f6ZlBv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxb8f6ZlBv1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Skylar.jpg tumblr_mxol4r47fo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mxti6vQ5JS1qg25zco1 250.gif Tumblr mxti2cljSB1qzmvoio1 250.gif e188b444635411e390ff12de80ce2bd1_8.jpg Lea, Chord, Becca SW/TH Party2.jpg Lea, Chord, Becca SW/TH Party.jpg tumblr_mxm6qrnyy91qk76poo2_1280.png Chordandjacob.jpg M-Chord.jpg Dianna's Instagram pic of Chord.jpg Chord and Darren suit and tie.jpg Tumblr mxzal1RnSF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Chord SW/TH photo booth party.jpg Tumblr my0w2qJ6Sa1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg chorddiva.jpg chordinthecar.jpg chordjoe.jpg chordjoejonas.jpg chordchristmas.jpg 66ca590c6e8e11e38753125b8789c25f 8.jpg tumblr_myhi9d2mAq1rwgozyo1_1280.png Chord 2013 in pics..jpg Chord or Kurt Cobain.jpg Chord and DarrenJan62014.jpg tumblr_mz74rsLfbW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74rsLfbW1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74rsLfbW1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mz6ckukgG71sd5847o1_250.png tumblr_mz6ckukgG71sd5847o3_250.png tumblr_mz6ckukgG71sd5847o2_250.png tumblr_mz6ckukgG71sd5847o4_250.png tumblr_mz6hpz3qTL1qcyv1eo1_500.png tumblr_mz6mojvso31rwgozyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mz6pmuNsVa1qh82nmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzb80ePmK71sytt23o1_500.jpg tumblr_mywbjzAz1Q1qdkvwqo1_500.png tumblr_mzdkk7wPuR1rxyd70o1_500.jpg tumblr_mzdn65JrR11rojy6eo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mze84wWElW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mze84wWElW1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mzf15xVTXi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Chord becca dianna 100.jpg Tumblr mzkgqlqFmK1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkgpj8Nfc1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkeixjk7n1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkdpekcaO1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkgzxqaT61r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkiqmosZJ1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkhtlZszM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Overcriss Hugging Crew Member.png Videos References Category:Actors